Fates - Rewritten
by AestheticalDuder
Summary: A few friends and I didn't like the way Fire Emblem: Fates was written. This fic attempts to rectify that. Characters will be developed upon further, the moral gray area will be re-established, and the plot is going to be much, much more wild. Enjoy lads.


The world seems far away, right now. Incredibly far away. Alone in blissful isolation, the youngest prince of Nohr sleeps peacefully. He dreams of a cloud carrying him gently over cool waters, leaving all of his worries and troubles behind for another time. Of course, the term "prince" is used rather loosely here; he's yet to truly earn his spot as a member of the royal family. Much to the chagrin of Jin's family, Garon simply would _not_ allow him into the castle until he could, as he said, "Prove that he can stand to fight with the others on the front lines."

His time spent living in the Northern Fortress will not go in vain, he always thought to himself. More now than ever before, however; as Jin finds himself coming of age, he knows that his time to protect Nohr and her people will soon be at hand.

But for now, all he can do is rest and pray that his soreness from the _last_ time he tried to prove he was ready goes away.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Something barrels right into Jin's back, nearly forcing his face straight into the wall. The sudden weight jumps onto his bed the moment after, grabbing at the sheets that the young man so desperately clings to. "It's too early," he groans. "Leave me alone…"

"NOPE! NOT TODAY!"

"What. Why not."

"TODAY'S THE DAY!"

Jin pauses. Shoots straight up in bed. His retainers – Gunter, Flora, Jakob, Felicia, even Lilith – are all standing there with big grins on their faces.

The only just now awoken prince to be, however, is mortified. His body is still incredibly sore from the _last_ time, and—for the love of everything holy, the sun hasn't even come out yet! That's why he's so tired! "Don't tell me Xander's trying to go again already…"

"I missed the last one, but I'm sure that you're capable of beating him today!" Elise's wine eyes sparkle something fierce. The spring in her step is one that Jin very much appreciates, but can't really keep up with. "We really really really miss you at the castle, big brother!"

"Is that so?" Jin smiles. "Well, I'll be sure to do my best today. Though, I'm not sure my performance will be a perfect ten…" He winces as he tries to stand.

"Don't push yourself," Gunter starts suddenly. "Despite this being what could very well be your last training session, you can't abandon personal safety."

"Yes, yes. I'm aware. Thank you for the concern, Gunter."

"Of course, Master Jin."

"While we're at it," Jakob adds. "I've prepared your weapons and armor for today's session."  
"Thank you, Jakob."  
"The least I could do for you, Master Jin."

"I know you've worked really hard for this, so don't be intimidated by him, okay?" Felicia offers up a smile. One that seems to help Jin calm down a little bit. "If things go wrong, then there's next time."

Jin pauses for a moment. "…You're right," he replies quietly. For some reason, the soreness doesn't feel as bad anymore. "The only defeated Nohrian is a forgotten one. And I've got all of you, so there's no way I can lose."

"Right!"  
"Well said!"  
"Mhm!"  
"Of course."  
"You betcha, big brother!"  
"Yes, that's right!"

Jin, the up-and-coming Prince of Nohr, and all of his friends share one last breakfast before he's sent alone to meet Leo and Xander on the roof.

No more than five minutes in and Jin's on the ground, wincing and huffing. His sword clatters to the floor, and the younger has to thank his lucky stars that he's as tough as he is.

"As expected of Nohr's vanguard," Leo muses. "Even if he's all rested up, he can't stack up to you."

Xander, on the other hand, narrows his eyes at the crumpled form of the prince to be. "Is that all you can do, Jin?" The words draw the ire of the younger, but his glare only falls on the elder's stern, unwavering gaze. "I'm not satisfied in the least. This is just a repeat of two weeks ago. Pick up your sword and get back up."

"For the love of all that's holy, Xander…!" Jin's whole body feels so weak. His lungs are screaming for air, his chestplate feels torn to bits, and his hands are too shaky to hold that sword properly.

"What, Jin? What is it that I could possibly do for you in the situation I find us in?" Xander's face doesn't let up in its sour look. "This isn't like the showboating duels you read about, not in the slightest. The winner isn't the one who knocks down the other man, and the loser isn't the one who gets beaten down."

Jakob had secretly been telling Xander about the letters from commoners that Jin had received. He wrote to them every chance he could get, and while that worried Gunter about whether or not it would cut into his training time, it certainly didn't. Everyone knows that Jin has the talent to get out of this fortress and into the country he's fantasized about serving for so long, but Xander, as they say, is an immovable force.

"The only real loser is the one who stays down. Triumph takes time, Jin. But I think you've taken long enough."

He's right. Jin's taken far too long to get to where he is now. The world he had so desperately clawed and scratched and bitten his way to get to is within his grasp RIGHT NOW. There's no excuse for him now to get back up, there's no excuse for him not to stand his ground. This isolation could end so easily; all Jin has to do is just fight back.

Xander can read him like a book. "So help me, if you don't strike me right here and right now, you may never leave this fortress!"

The sudden shock etched onto Jin's face makes Xander smirk a little. "Motivated yet?"

"…Fine. You've got yourself a deal, Crown Prince of Nohr."

"That's more like it. Face me, Jin! Show me your resolve!"

Jin's body feels a little less unsteady as he grabs for the bronze sword at his feet.

"Your technique lacks conviction; hit me like you're trying to KILL me!"

Jin's soreness is thrown to the wind as he lunges. A straight thrust to Xander's chestplate seems to visibly startle him.

Xander's too seasoned to let a surprise counter rattle him. He moves in lockstep with Jin as he jumps back, poising his sword for the strike.

The din of their blades clashing surprises Jin, this time.

 _I actually parried?_

Something in his arm rattles. Xander presses with a thrust. Jin feels a few millimeters of his hair get cut off from how close that was. _Dammit, I'm too slow!_

Jin takes a step forward and rockets his off hand into Xander's face.

Xander lurches and comes back with a swing that should start at Jin's right shoulder and end at his left hip.

Jin's blade catches Siegfried just before contact.

Xander tries to deck Jin in the face, but Jin meets the underside of Xander's fist with his forearm.

Trapped in a deadlock, all they can do is glare.

"You wanted to be a VANGUARD, RIGHT?!"

Jin flinches at the sudden yelling just a tad.

 _Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm in control of the situation just as much as he is!_

His head lurches back.

A growl suddenly erupts into a roar as Jin headbutts Xander with all he's got. It was just enough.

Jin rushes in, poising his blade for the kill.

"FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!"

He stops just inches from the crown prince's throat. "How many strikes was that?"

"…Hm." Xander stands, impressed by Jin's strangely brutal intuition. "You've got a headbutt like a three-ton Faceless." Leo looks as bored as ever.

"And the brain of one too, putting that much of yourself on the line," he comments flatly.

"Yes, yes, sure. But it was all necessary to get a good hold on him. There's no way that I can beat him toe to toe just yet, so I have to get in closer than his range allows for."

"Ahh, so you had a plan?" Xander smirks.

"More like instinct, if you ask me. Still though, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for training me so dutifully."

"Nonsense," The prince replies. "You got to this point through your own hard work and determination. Plus, balancing that with your hobbies? Truly, you're on your way to becoming a full-fledged knight. Who knows, maybe with a little more refinement, you'll be a paladin, and then a vanguard."

"Wha-?"

"All good things come with diligence, patience, and a little bit of faith." Xander's smirk simmers down into a soft smile, uncharacteristic for his rough face.

"Geez, you guys act like everything is determined by swordsmanship or something," Leo interjects.

"Well, you excel at magic. We're trying to stay in our lane here," Jin replies.

"As long as I get a little acknowledgement every now and again."

"You're awfully competitive, have you noticed?" Xander's smile again turns into a dumb, extra punchable, smug look.

Jin can hear three pairs of footsteps rushing up the stairs to the roof. Leo's comeback is lost on him as he turns.

"WE MISSED IT AGAIN!" Elise looks to be in despair, huffing and puffing and sweating.

"LORD JIN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Lilith can't help but worry.

"Did he do that stupid helm-splitting thing again that you told me about, little brother?!"

Jin shakes his head. He can't help a chuckle. "I'm fine, I'm fine. A bit sore, but perfectly fine."

"…Big brother, did you win?" Elise's eyes light up with a hopeful spark.

"Yes," Xander interrupts. "He won."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Elise launches straight into Jin's chest again, but this time he's ready. He catches her as she bonks her head against him and, just for the fun of it, gives her a spin or two. "YOU REALLY DID IT!"

"Oof-haha! Y-Yeah, I did! Ow, ow ow ow…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY MOST FAVORITEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD IS COMING HOME!"

"Ah, yes," Camilla starts as Elise is let down. "I was meaning to speak to you about that. We packed your things pre-emptively."

"Pre-emptively?"

"Ha ha, I was a tad nervous that we were going to embarrass each other. The way you speak of Xander, it's like he has an entire new level of skill reserved just for you. Nonetheless, my faith in you paid off." Camilla smiles as she ruffles Jin's hair.

"Oof-haha, th-thanks!" The princess flinches a tad when she feels Jin recoil. Could he really be that messed up?

 _My head is spinning, my arm is numb, and my legs feel like mush._

"Lord Jin, are you sure you're well enough to travel?" Lilith's concern, for one reason or another, brought him lots of comfort.

"Of course!" His grin pains Lilith, but brings her joy all the same. Jin will finally accomplish his dream of being a warrior for Nohr's glory, and maybe, just _maybe_ , she won't be left behind. Ah, what is she saying? Jin's far too kind to leave any of his old friends in the dust. Even if all she gets is a letter or two every now and again, she knows that her memory is safe with Jin.

In just under ten minutes, the party's all ready to go. Lilith looks to be in much better spirits as well. "Lord Jin!" She announces with a note of relief. "I will be accompanying you, on Gunter's orders, to your new home!"

"Great!" Jin seems delighted with the news.

"Are the horses ready, Lilith?" Xander, as always, has no time for kiddy stuff.

"Of course! The other retainers will catch up, but for now, I believe their aim is to clean the place up."

"Right, right. Well, wherever you guys are, I'll see you around, okay?!" Jin grins from ear to ear.

A resounding "OKAY!" from the others, stationed in different areas around the fortress, brings Jin relief.

They'll still exist after he leaves.

They hit the road about two minutes later, remaining mostly silent as they ride. Gunter and Felicia ended up tagging along, but they both seem rather tired.

"I can't believe they've taken such a liking to him," Lilith says to nobody in particular.

"Of course they would," Camilla replies. "One of my earliest memories was of him tending to a lost dragon. They were released shortly after they could fly again, of course, but…"

"Yes, that's right." Lilith sighs. Something between contentment and sorrow etches itself all over her face; Jin picks up on it immediately.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks.

"Oh, of course."

"Of course she's not alright!" Elise's face pulls a smug look all too similar to Xander's. "She's sad 'cause she'll never get to keep you all to herself anymore, you big dummy!"

"Hey, it's-"

"Because she _liiiikes_ you!"

"It's not like that, either!"

"Ahh, come on. Don't tease my friend, sis."

"Fine, fine. But only because you asked nicely."

Camilla giggles to herself silently about the whole ordeal. She can't remember the last time she'd seen Jin so happy. Out of all his 17 years being trapped like a princess in a high tower, his will had wavered…

…

That's strange. She can't think of a single instance in which he'd thought about giving up. Out of every single thing he's said, out of every single outburst and breakdown and nightmare and therapy session after she found him staring at his pen a little too long, there's not a single instance where he even remotely said "I can't do this." It was always "I need to get stronger faster." It was never "I'm gonna run away." It was always "I hate how hard they push me."

 _That's right_ , she thinks to herself. _My little brother is a tough cookie._

Looks like the immovable object has created the unstoppable force that will be used to bring the country back to prosperity.


End file.
